Jealousy of a Fallen Angel
by Saxzer
Summary: Nora is still working on Seuss' company as his assistant and Patch isn't happy about it.


**_Title: Jealousy of a Fallen Angel _**

**_Pairings: Nora Grey/ Patch Cipriano || Panora || Natch || Ciprey ||_**

**_Characters: Nora Grey, Patch Cipriano, Blythe Grey, Vee Sky, Lucas Seuss, Antonio Fernando Cabrerra _**

**_Genre: Jealousy, Anger, Fluff, Comfort, Romance_**

**_Fandom: The Hush Hush Series by Becca Fitzpatrick_**

**_Summary: Nora is still working on Seuss' company as his assistant and Patch isn't happy about it._**

* * *

"Why don't you just resign on the company?" Patch whined holding her _Angel _from leaving their home. In their case, this was the everyday argument of the two. Nora is working as an assistant in S Broadcasting Company for her boss, Lucas Seuss.

"Patch, we've been getting this topic every day. Why can't you just stop it?" Nora was tapping her shoes waiting for Patch to release her arm. Patch was still not letting go and tried persuading Nora talking to her mind. _Angel, you know it's supposed to be the guy who provides necessities for her woman and you know that I hate that your boss is a guy. Take it that you're her personal assistant is making me sick. Just stay at home. I can find work. _Patch was trailing a lot of kisses starting from her wrist up to the neck. As much as Nora wanted to be devoured by his kisses, time is ticking and she knew that her boss wouldn't let her slide with tardiness. She pulled away from him fixing herself. "Oh Patch. I don't want you to stop kissing me but I have to. Besides, my contract ends in two weeks. Can't you just endure it a little more?" He shook his head still pleading Nora not to go but she already left. Great. Grabbing his phone on his pockets, he dialed someone whom he knows that it would hurt his pride. A Fallen Angel seeking help to a mortal friend? This is what Patch called 'drastic measures'. No answer. He tried calling for the fifth time and finally he picked the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was deep with a Spanish accent. "Antonio it's me, Patch" Antonio laughed. He wasn't expecting that Patch would desperately call him. "Huh. What can I do for you? Considering that you would only call me beyond your reach." Patch sighed as he explains his problem on Nora. Close or not, Antonio was the only 'friend' that Patch trusted. He's an amazing painter and they met him when Nora persuaded Patch in sight-seeing artworks. After a few minutes of explaining his rant on Antonio, silence fell not realizing that he'd said too much. Antonio broke it and said; "Congratulations Cipriano. I can finally say that you're not a heartless person. You are Jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S". "I can spell, Antonio. No need to say that word. But seriously. Jealous? Me? I love Nora so much and she wouldn't hang out with another guy if the odds are not in our favor. She loves the job but I'm getting insecure and-" Antonio hang up and didn't bother to continue listening to Patch and his complaint. No other options left. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house to spy on her. As she wouldn't like it, he has no choice and wanted to calm his heart down. Opening his GPS on his phone, he installed a tracking device in Nora's bag in case this stuff happens and this is what emergency for him means. Starting his _Ducati Streetfighter _motorcycle, he started the engine following the route towards where Nora works. The road was covered with fog making Patch's helmet blur. In this case, he will have an accident or worse. Nora would question him on what happened. Coming to a stop at a nearest gas station to refill his motorcycle came and stumble a thirty year old businessman leaving the food store but came to a stop when Patch saw a little redhead with him. Nora. His heart froze and couldn't move an inch but instead he hid himself on the nearest trash can while eavesdropping in their conversation.

"Are you sure this is the best offer you can give me, Grey?" the man said and without a doubt that it's his man, Lucas Seuss. Nora on the other hand was carrying a bag full of snacks, drinks and candies. The Fallen Angel wanted to punch the guy for making her carry ridiculous things and drag Nora away from the guy. "Sir I appreciate this a lot but can't you just find a better woman for the job?". "You're wasting your talents, Grey. Why can't you be my permanent assistant? I'll even double no triple your pay." Lucas said slowly putting his hand on Nora's shoulder. _One_. Nora backed away from him. Her face is getting paranoid. Startled? Scared? Patch wasn't sure but he knew that Nora doesn't like it. "Mr. Seuss. Stop touching me. I knew it you're just keeping me because you wanted something from me. Get. Your. Hands. Away." Taking another step back while Lucas, take one step forward. _Two_. "Oh Nora. You can have everything you want if you just let me touch you. I love you from the day that you applied as my assistant" At this point Nora's face is in real pain. She wanted to scream but they're in a public place. _Three_. Patch went towards them giving Lucas a piece of his mind. He punched him so hard and everyone's eyes are on him.

"Touch her again and I swear," Patch swears. "You'll never see the light again." He threw powerful punches on the Lucas. Nora was scared dragging Patch away from the lunatic businessman. They excused themselves and left the gas station. Nora and Patch got in the motorcycle grabbing his helmet. On the ride, no one dared to speak until they were in the house. Nora took her house keys in her bag and went towards her room. "Nora I-" _Slam!_

"Angel, are you not going to talk to me?" Patch pleaded for Nora to open the door. No answer. He knew that she is _definitely _angry at him but what can he do? He's just a guy who's angry in seeing his beloved being touched by another man. Nora is MINE, Patch thought. He doesn't like people touching what is technically his including Nora Grey. "Please, Angel," he begged for her to open the door barricading them. "No Patch," Nora said. "You shouldn't have punch Lucas in the face. I'm grateful for you in saving me but I told that you resist making someone your punching bag." Patch understood what Nora wanted to say but adrenaline just rushed in and he couldn't just control his anger after seeing such a catastrophe. He promised to never get violent, short-tempered and even agree not to stalk her when it comes to her job.

Nora finally opened the door making Patch lunged himself at her. "Oh Angel," putting his lips on hers whilst Nora wrapped her legs in his torso. Deep kisses were made and soft moans can be heard on the bedroom. "You're mine, Nora Grey. Only MINE." Marking her with hickeys Nora wouldn't even notice if she left. Nora was devoured by just voice. Her whole being belongs to this fallen angel. "Patch… Please… I need you…Now" Nora pleaded. With just those three words, Patch's grinned maniacally. "So…" Patch said, slowly unbuttoning Nora's blouse. "Am I forgiven?" Nora laughter can be heard up to the door entrance. "I couldn't resist that face of yours. Now come," pushing the fallen angel closer to her no space between them, legs wrapping each other. "Make me yours,"

_End. _


End file.
